Klaas Jan Mulder
Klaas Jan Mulder ( Upper Hardinxveld , May 21 1930 - Kampen , November 1 2008 ) was a Dutch organist , pianist and conductor . He died at age 78 due to a brain tumor . Content [ hide ] *1 Background *2 Training *3 Choirmaster *4 Organist *5 KaJeM *6 Mulder school *7 Religious Development *8 Awards *9 Improvisations for Organ sheet music on *10 Discography **10.1 LP **10.2 CD **10.3 Guidance and choral singing **10.4 As a conductor **10.5 Klaas Jan Mulder on organ or piano with other instrumentalists **10.6 DVD **10.7 MP3 **10.8 Book: What harmony can do *11 Fixed registrant *12 Trivia Background [ edit ] Coming from a musical family - he was the eldest in a family of twelve children - he felt from early on attracted to the music. On the Zwolle Music he received organ and piano lessons and during the church services of his father, the Rev. JO Mulder, a minister in Hattem groomed young Mulder from his fourteenth year the organ. Education [ edit ] Mulder gave his first concert with cellist of the Concertgebouw Orchestra Samuel Glasses. Harm Roseboom made Mulder at the music school in Zwolle received organ and piano lessons.On December 1, 1948 Mulder played the Piano Concerto in A minor, Op 16 by the Norwegian composer Edvard Grieg with Zwols Symphony Orchestra in the Outer Society of Zwolle. A wealthy man was impressed and made sure Mulder at the Conservatory of Amsterdam could study. Some old ladies gave him a piano . At the Amsterdam Conservatory, he studied piano with Jan majoring Ode and a minor in organ led by Jacob Bijster. Mulder succeeded as a pianist - the Fifth Piano Concerto of Ludwig van Beethoven - Cum Laude and received while a note for his virtuosity . To get a scholarship for an additional study abroad Mulder played a comparative examination of the Ministry of Education, Arts and Sciences in Utrecht. The program consisted of the Variations & Fugue (Theme Handel) - Op. 24 by Johannes Brahms , the Mephisto Waltz of Franz Liszt and the 32 Variations in C minor, WoO. 80, by Ludwig van Beethoven. Klaas Jan Mulder chose Eduardo del Pueyo. Mulder continued his conducting training at Piet Necklace (Orchestral Conducting) and Dean Dixon . Choirmaster [ edit ] After his musical studies a career as an international concert pianist was waiting for him [source?] , but because of his Reformed background was giving concerts on Sunday tension. Mulder ended up in the choir and organ world and soon became a much sought after concert organist. His choirs he often conducted from the piano or grand piano. Christian Kamper male "Through Unity Connected ' More than 48 years, from 1960 to 2008, Mulder was conductor of the Kamper male "Through Unity Connected '(DEV). Christmas concerts DEV on Boxing Day in the Upper Church of Kampen was a long tradition. Especially for his corn Mulder wrote arrangements of well-known Classical Melodies, Operetta, parts of The Sound of Music , negro spirituals , songs from the collection of John. the Lord and Genevan Psalter . By other choirs are singing like these operations.One of the highlights was the concert in the St. Lawrence Church in Rotterdam on April 23, 2004. To this, the entire Marine Band participated. Mulder conducted both from behind the piano, the choir, as a choir and orchestra in a number of major choral works, including Grieg. Mulder also played the organ with the orchestra a work of Frank C. and C. Saint-Saens. There have been over the years from the early 60s, dozens of recordings of the choir, both on LP, and later on CD. Before the choir has a gold and a platinum plate received. A special place in the burst takes the double CD, STH Sacred Music CD 1403022 in which the director himself takes the (extended) for and between playing for his account. On this CD are also two piano solos and an organ solo by Klaas Jan Mulder. In 2006, the last recording made of the choir led by Klaas Jan Mulder. This was a DVD, which also includes an interview with the conductor is included. Christian male "The Hymn 'from Heerde Klaas Jan Mulder was conductor 37 years, from 1963 to 2001, with the active Heerder men's 'The Hymn'. It was in the summer of 1963 that the then government of the choir made a supreme effort to perpetuate the choir (the choir had barely 20 members). They got in touch with Klaas Jan Mulder in Kampen to ask conductor to come out. Heerde him After much deliberation, Mulder decided for a maximum of six months to come direct. Longer he certainly would not.So Mulder came in September 1963 to Heerde. After a few months the number of members was increased. A planned half years as conductor of the "Praises" Heerde then resulted in a collaboration that lasted 37 years. In those over 37 years of his concerts in and outside Heerde data with various soloists cooperated as Willy Caron, Marco Bakker, Henry Blackmon, Feike Asma, the Brewer brothers, Louis van Dijk, Clara de Vries, Margaret Rust, Arpeggio trio counseling and various orchestras. Besides the various concert works, "The Hymn" also frequently participates in church services both in and outside Heerde, of which there are now three have become a permanent tradition. Highlights from the existence of the choir were the two concert tours in 1984 and 1988 to the United States and Canada. In 1993 participated in a gala concert at the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam, where Mulder as a conductor, organist and pianist was central. In December 1995 the choir made a concert tour to Vienna where some Advent Concerts were given. In the course of 2000, Mulder gave wanting to quit his conductor's baton in Heerde. There two farewell concerts in the St. George Church in Amersfoort in the Laurens Church in Rotterdam were then organized and a great farewell concert at home Heerde. A selection of concerts in Amersfoort and Rotterdam is put on CD. This was the title it: God so loved the world has had. On March 13, 2001 Mulder took during a gala concert (sold out) Concertgebouw in Amsterdam final farewell to 'The Hymn'. Christian Oratorio Society 'Immanuel' Mulder was active as a conductor for the Christian Oratorio Society 'Immanuel' from 31 years Kampen . Immanuel gives traditionally a spring concert each year in the Outer Church in Kampen. Klaas Jan Mulder argued known and lesser-known works of many composers, Fauré Requiem , The Elias and Paul of Mendelssohn , the Choral Fantasy by Ludwig van Beethoven, with Klaas Jan Mulder as piano soloist. Under Klaas Jan Mulder has performed Immanuel twice (1993 and 2001) in the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam. Christian Male 'Sursum Corda' from Enschede For some years Klaas Jan Mulder was conductor of Sursum Corda. His contribution sacred music was an important place in the repertoire of the choir again. Organist [ edit ] Mulder was church organist at the Dutch Reformed Church in Kampen. As a concert organist Mulder gave an average of 200 concerts a year - in the Netherlands, France, Canada, the United States to South Korea - and made many record and CD recordings. Mulders organ concert programs had a solid concept, Mulder began with an 'introductory coral game, "and he ended up with a choral finale of his own. Between them sounded great and small works of organ literature. This program concept Mulder stood in the tradition of the organ school of John Black and Feike Asma . That habit to start with an introductory coral game Mulder had taken over from Mendelssohn. Improvising at the end he had to Piet van Egmond .His organ audience, initially came at the opening and closing number of concerts, was gradually eye and ear for the beauty of the organ compositions of Jehan Alain , Hendrik Andriessen (Toccata), Johann Sebastian Bach , Marcel Dupré (Evocation-Final), Cesar Franck ( Fantasies, Final, Chorals), Alexandre Guilmant (Sonaten), Franz Liszt (Ad Nos), Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy (Sonaten, Preludes and Fugues) Olivier Messiaen , Max Reger (Fantasies, Toccata),Julius Reubke (Psalm 94), Joseph Rheinberger (Sonaten), Louis Vierne (Final) and Charles-Marie Widor (Symphonies). Klaas Jan Mulder made his own organ transcriptions of well-known compositions, Enigma Variations, op. 36 by Edward Elgar , Largo from the 9th Symphony From the New World (Op. 95), Antonín Dvorak, but also several works by Edward Grieg. Of his many improvisations on the organ was particularly Crude storms may rage very popular (as improvisation on a record in the Martini Church of Bolsward ). Although Mulder himself ever got tired of requests for things that I have played earlier. "Then the spontaneous look a bit off." Mulder played from 1981 to 2007, the traditional New Year's concert in the Great or Saint Lawrence Church (Rotterdam) . This New Year's concert is now honored through a varied program, with a wink and pong match, while as a memoriam to Klaas Jan Mulder. By his way of registering and toucher , he has a unique style managed to develop. Perhaps this is also because his heart was in the first instance at the piano, in terms of technology, this influence was definitely noticeable. KaJeM [ edit ] Klaas Jan Mulder pulled in the eighties with the formation KAJEM - a collaboration with popmusicus Schenpenzeel - the Netherlands. Known classical music pieces were transformed into modern rhythmic arrangements for organ, percussion, bass guitar and synthesizer. Bright lights in various colors formed the backdrop. Mulder himself saw the project primarily as a musical joke and a side. KAJEM was at the Reformed lovers of the spiritual song not initially appreciated, but ultimately did not diminish his popularity for this circuit. KAJEM aired several times through the Evangelical Broadcasting . There appeared six albums KAJEM. Mulder school [ edit ] Klaas Jan Mulder gave a few students private organ or piano lessons, Henk Northman , Jan Zwanepol , Balt de Vries , Tinie Huizenga , Wouter van den Broek , Henk van Putten , Peter Bos , Nico de Graaf , Tamara ter Maat , Kees Brinkand Hendrik Jan van der Heiden . Wouter van den Broek is a well known top Dutch organist. Hendrik Jan van der Heiden was Mulder's famous piano student and made several CDs, including two organ CDs Hommage a Klaas Jan Mulder, published by STH Records Nijkerk. Occasionally there were music students at Mulder for various opinions. Religious development [ edit ] Originating from the Reformed Churches in the Netherlands after the Mulder family was Liberation in 1944 a member of the Reformed Churches freed . Mulder joined after 1967 when the Dutch Reformed Churches to. Later he began to attach less importance dogmatic doctrines but kept the Christian faith or faithfulness. Awards [ edit ] *1990: Silver award from the Academic Society d'Éducation et d'Encouragement Couronnée par l'Académie française Arts, Sciences et Lettres , for his role in organ culture in France *1991: Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau *1994: With its silver anniversary as conductor of Immanuel was to Klaas Jan Mulder Golden Honorary Medal of the city of Kampen awarded. *Two gold records and a platinum plate Improvisations for Organ sheet music on [ Edit ] Klaas Jan Mulder has many improvisations played organ. Among other things he scored a trio of Psalm 134. The improvisations that have appeared on sheet music, quoted by other organists and corrected by Klaas Jan Mulder. *Klaas Jan Mulder, Psalm 105, Psalm 21, Psalm 134, Aria on Hymn 91, ed. Music Rips 106 Amsterdam *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasy-Toccata on "What God does, is well done," ed. Joh. Lord & Zn. 3003 Hilversum *Klaas Jan Mulder, Stay with me, Lord, ed. Johannus Ede *Klaas Jan Mulder, Meditation Psalm 133, ed. Johannus Ede *Klaas Jan Mulder, Psalm 103 "in free style", ed. Vox Humana Foundation Apeldoorn *Klaas Jan Mulder, who but the Good Lord lets worry, Intrada Psalm 95, ed. Con Passione 6004 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasy Psalm 108, ed. Con Passione 6006 Hoevelaken 2008 *Klaas Jan Mulder, Jesus is our light and life, Meditation, Hear ye the voice, but the Good Lord who makes sure broken. Con Passione 6007 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, Psam 68, ed. Con Passione 6010 Hoevelaken *Klaas Jan Mulder, the day received by Your grace / stay with me Lord, Psalm 124, ed. Con Passione 6011 Hoevelaken. Posthumous edition 2009 *Klaas Jan Mulder, Fantasy-Toccata on "What God does is well done ', transcribed for piano Kees Brink, in collaboration with Klaas Jan Mulder. 2003 First Edition Second Edition 2008 Discography [ edit ] Klaas Jan Mulder has made many recordings. Here is a selection. Many of the following organ recordings were released later on LP or CD. To the extent possible, becoming the first issue of the year of the recording state. In reissues a number of shots, such as Delft (improvisations), incomplete released on CD. LP [ edit ] *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ of the Martini Church Bolsward, Popular Concert Part 1 (Dureco 1967 131 011) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ of the Martini Church Bolsward, Popular Concert Part 2 (1967 Dureco 11,929) *Klaas Jan Mulder improvising at the organ of St. Hippolytus in Delft, Part 1 (Dureco 1968 149 507) *Klaas Jan Mulder improvising at the organ of St. Hippolytus in Delft, Part 2 (Dureco 1968 149 508) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ of the Martini Church Bolsward, Organ sounds in the evening (1972 Philps 6440 055) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays Virtuose Orgelwerken the Carrels organ of the Grote Kerk in Maassluis (1972 Cantilena MC 4916-4) *Klaas Jan Mulder play the van den Heuvel organ in the Reformed Singelkerk Ridderkerk (1973 BMG-249) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ of the Ned. Herv. Church in Hasselt and the organ of the Grote Kerk in Dordrecht (1974 CNR 657 519) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays and improvises on the organ of the Old Church of Amsterdam (Dureco 1975 149 021) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays its own operations on the Hinz organ of the Martini Church Bolsward. (1976 Cantilena AG 1852) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ in Kampen in the Upper (1977 Prelude 00020) *DUTCH organists 1: Arie Keyzer, Simon C. Jansen, Dirk Jansz. Black, Feike Asma, Thijs Kramer and Klaas J. Mulder. (Te Deum 90.15-G) (Te Deum 90.16-G) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays works of JS Bach & G.Fr.Händel to the organ of the Grote Kerk in Breda (Dureco 88 034 1981) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the organ of the Old Church of Amsterdam (1979 Philips 6375 500) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Christmas Concert) play the Bätz organ of the Evangelical-Lutersekerk in The Hague (1980 Philps 6423 345) *ORGAN SOUNDS IN THE NIGHT in collaboration with Klaas Jan Mulder, Feike Asma, William Henry Black, Jan Zwanepol and Dirk Jzn. Black. (Te Deum 149 079) *Klaas Jan Mulder in the world-famous Basilica und Benediktinerabtei to Ottobeuren (Dureco 1981 149 140) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays John Black on the organ of the Grote Kerk in Hasselt (1982 Dureco 60.23-24) *Klaas Jan Mulder improvises on the van den Heuvel organ in Katwijk (Dureco 1983 149 124) *Klaas Jan Mulder play the famous organ of Sainte Clotilde in Paris (25 years organist) (Dureco Benelux 88 060 1983) *Charles de Wolff and Klaas Jan Mulder play Kampen (1984 CCHK 1001 Stereo) the organ of the Upper *Klaas Jan Mulder plays popular classics on the organ of the Grote of St. Lawrence Church in Rotterdam (1985 Dureco Benelux 88 109) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Coral Operations Mendelssohn, Mulder, Reger, De Wolff) Large-Church Breda (1986 Dureco Te Deum TD 149 147) CD [ edit ] *Klaas Jan Mulder (Organ Concerto) in the Great Church in Dordrecht (1988 Dureco Te Deum 1150422) First orgelcd in Netherlands *Klaas Jan Mulder plays John Black on the organ of the Great Church in Hasselt (Te Deum 1150692), recording 1982 *Klaas Jan Mulder (Improvisations) Grote of St. Lawrence Church in Rotterdam (The Trumpet 1992 CD 5525) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays organs from Nijmegen and Hasselt (1993 The Trumpet CD 5536) *Klaas Jan Mulder (In Concert) on a Johannus organ from the Great Church in Elburg (1994 The Trumpet CD 5560) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Organ sounds around Christmas) from the Old Church in Amsterdam (1994 The Trumpet CD 5565) *Klaas Jan Mulder (50 Years Organist) LIVE from The Hague, Dordrecht, Haarlem, Hasselt, Leyden, Maassluis, Rotterdam and Utrecht (The Trumpet 1995 2 cd 5575) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Masterly Improvisations) LIVE from the Evangelical Lutheran Church in The Hague (1995 The Trumpet CD 8655) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays organs of Kampen, Upper Church, Brethren , Burgwal Church Outside Church and the New Church (1997 The Trumpet CD 5615.) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll St. Sernin, Toulouse, France (1998 Festivo 6921652) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Baroque, Schnitger Organ, Grote of St. Michael Church, Zwolle (2001 Festivo 6951872) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Stars and Stripes) Grote of Sint Laurens Church Rotterdam (2002 The Trumpet CD 5660) *Four organists (including Klaas Jan Mulder) play the completed organ of the Old Church of St Nicholas in IJsselstein. (2002 STH Quality Classics CD 1402872) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll St Ouen, Rouen, France (2002 Festivo 6961.932) *Klaas Jan Mulder plays organ works from the German and French Late Romanticism on the Walcker organ in the Great or Martini Church Doesburg (2004 The Trumpet Classics CD / DVD Audio 30801) *Klaas Jan Mulder (Live recordings from the Laurens Church Rotterdam) - An impression of the traditional New Year's Concerts with harmonies from the Laurens Church in Rotterdam. Special edition on the occasion of the anniversary year 2005 (2005 The Trumpet 2 cd 6031/6032) *Klaas Jan Mulder, Orgue Cavaillé-Coll St Ouen, Rouen, France (2006 Festivo 6962.102) Last organ uptake of Klaas Jan Mulder Guidance and choral singing [ edit ] *Singing in Elburg conducted. Feike Asma, Klaas J. Mulder organ - Jubilate GL 2302 *Singing with Klaas Jan Mulder & Pieter Stolk - from Herv. Village church Nunspeet-Celesta 2375 505 *Municipal and Choirs from the Great Church in Tholen Klaas Jan Mulder organ - TD 149001 *Singing and organ evenings in Laurens church Klaas Jan Mulder organ and Sander van Marion TD-149046 *Singing from the Oosterkerk Utrecht - I have found solid ground with ao Klaas Jan Mulder organ STB 220149/50 dlp *Congregational from Barneveld, Hasselt, Tholen, Rotterdam and Camps - Klaas Jan Mulder organ Rotterdam and Tholen TD-139 004 *Klaas Jan Mulder plays and accompanies singing, Immanuëlkerk Wageningen (STH Records CD 1401112) Many recordings are made by Klaas Jan Mulder, where he (men) accompanies choirs. Below is a non exhaustive selection. *Urk Hallelujah choir, led by Frits Bode until 1968. *Urk Singers Male Choir, conducted by Frits Bode, later a CD recording of this choir, conducted by Jacob Schenk. *Urk Visserskoor Cresendo, led by Meindert Kramer. *North Male Rijsen, conducted by Hennie Slettenhaar. *Thools Rehoboth choir, conducted by Empire Rijkse. *Male Ethan Yerseke, led by Rich Rijkse. *Male Salvatori Nunspeet, led by Gerrit Bosman. As a conductor [ edit ] With his choirs, there are dozens of shots. *Klaas Jan Mulder plays the Great Orgelmis of JS Bach with the cooperation of Oratoriumver. "Immanuel'' Kampen (Te Deum 91.015/016)'' Klaas Jan Mulder on organ or piano with other instrumentalists [ edit ] Besides the images below, there are approximately 1973 different from recordings made with brothers (Henk and Rende) Brewer trumpet and Klaas Jan Mulder organ. *Klaas Jan Mulder, organ and Benny Ludemann, mandolin (TD 1989 1151462) *Klaas Jan Mulder, organ and Han Kapaan oboe, playing beloved spiritual songs (19 .. The Trumpet 5509) *Coral Operations Klaas Jan Mulder, organ and Han Kapaan oboe, (19 .. The Trumpet 5534) *Mulder & Mulder favorite classic Klaas Jan Mulder, piano and organ Jan Mulder (1995 The Trumpet 5555) *Klaas Jan Mulder, organ and flute Matthijs Koene, Sonata (19 .. The Trumpet 5592) *Ab Weegenaar, Bassoon and Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (1998 STH Quality classics 198018) *Ab Weegenaar, Bassoon and Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (1998 STH Quality classics 1499172) *Grad Agio - Henk de Graaf, clarinet and Klaas Jan Mulder, Piano (2001 STH Quality classic CD 1401192) *How Great Thou Art, Klaas Jan Mulder, organ Arjan & Edith Post, trumpet, (200. The Trumpet 5640) *Nocturne, Klaas Jan Mulder, organ and piano, Kees Alers, flute, (200. The Trumpet 5666) DVD [ edit ] *Johannus in concert Part 1 - The phenomenon: Pierre Pincemaille. (France) The master of phrasings: David J. Hart (USA) The virtuoso Joseph Nolan (UK) The maestro of the low countries: Klaas Jan Mulder (The Netherlands) The musical painter Rolf Henry Kunz (Germany) *Johannus in concert Part 2 - Five outstanding musicians take you into the world of Johannus: David Hart (USA) Rolf Kunz (Germany) Klaas Jan Mulder (The Netherlands) Joseph Nolan (UK) Pierre Pincemaille (France) *A unique sound - Klaas Jan Mulder & The Kamper male Through Unity Connected broken STH Records Nijkerk MP3 [ edit ] *The most famous Dutch Church Organs played by Klaas Jan Mulder. 76 Recitals on one MP3 CD. In 2005. DISKY MPR. 903 338. MP3. Total time: 5 hours and 32 minutes. 's first organ MP3 disc in the world Book: What harmony can do [ edit ] *In 2000, what harmony can do. Appeared Memories and congratulations on the 70th anniversary of Klaas Jan Mulder. Published by Eg Uitgeverie the Banner, Utrecht. ISBN 90 336 2697 7 , NUGI 642/924. The book was written by Jan Smit. Jan Smit did more than 30 years as secretary of Klaas Jan Mulder. Fixed registrant [ edit ] Ms. Ageeth Zaanen was one of the regular registrants KJMulder since mid 80s. Before that, it was John Smit Nunspeet (now Bodegraven). Smit was the PR man of KJMulder during his musical life. Trivia [ edit ] *Prince Bernhard also had Mulders popular improvisation may sweep. Crude storms Bernhard heard these improvisational live from Rotterdam Laurens church in 1977. Even when he was playing Finlandia by Sibelius. A short time later Klaas Jan Mulder was invited to visit Soestdijk Palace . This is chronicled in the book, what harmony can do , written by Jan Smit. Category:1930 births Category:2008 deaths